


is the heat getting to you?

by letsmangogo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Rough Sex, freed is the best boyfriend don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: When Laxus’ heat for this year hits, he expects to spend it alone once again. Freed, however, has other plans for him.





	is the heat getting to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Can I write anything that’s not porn

“I’m home!” Freed called out, setting bags of groceries down on the kitchen counter. He could put the food away in one moment. It was more important that the enchantments he placed along the walls, front door and windows to the apartment were in place. It was important that he and Laxus were able to have so privacy for this week, and that they didn’t bother their neighbors.

 

Laxus has let him know he’d be going into his heat this week, something that all dragon slayers go through, he said, at least once a year. His body would have the near uncontrollable urge to want to mate, and relieve his soon to be overactive sex drive. Laxus admitted he hadn’t ever spent it with someone else before, and had been planning on spending this one alone as well. Freed had been keeping a mental picture of the look Laxus made when he said he’d be there for Laxus this time in his mind. It had just been such an amazing look, so full of desire and thankfulness.

 

Once he was sure the enchantments were in place, he moved back to the kitchen to start putting the food he had bought for the week away in the fridge and freezer. Just when he was nearly done, he felt strong arms wrap around his middle and Laxus’ face pressing gently into his neck, leaving soft, possessing kisses, making Freed shiver. “Is it starting now?” Freed asked, doing his best to put the last of the food away while the dragon slayer clung right to him. All he got was a nod into his shoulder, and Laxus pressing his body closer. Freed could feel the outline of Laxus’ cock against his ass, as Laxus pressed intently into him, gripping tighter and his nose smelling his neck. “You smell so nice, Freed, so good…” Laxus groaned softly. “Please, come to bed?” He begged softly.

 

Who was Freed to deny him when he asked so nice?

 

“Alright, come on, darling.” Freed said, putting away the rest of the groceries and shutting the fridge closed. He turned around to press a slow kiss to Laxus’ lips, hearing the blond moan into it right away. Laxus was sensitive but everything must be heightened due to his heat. Freed parted the kiss to give a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, love, I’m going to make sure you feel so good.” He went to take Laxus’ hand, before he felt Laxus picking him up effortlessly and carrying him to the bedroom, making him gasp in surprise, not expecting to be manhandled like this. He could tell Laxus was trying to restrain himself, but was getting a bit impatient. He clung to Laxus as an idea started to form in his head.

 

Freed felt himself being placed as gently as Laxus could manage into the bed, which looked a bit of a mess. Blankets were strewn about and a part of the sheets seemed to have a bit of a sticky spot on them. Laxus’ heat must have actually started before he got home from grocery shopping, and he had treated himself before Freed returned. Poor thing must have been in so much agony having to tend to himself.

 

Freed was ripped out of his thoughts when he felt Laxus looming over him and a bruising kiss pressing to his lips as Laxus wrapped his arms around him, hands running through Freed’s silky locks. “Thank you, thank you so much, Freed—“ he groaned into the kiss. His cock pressed insistently against Freed’s thigh now, seeming to want to be free from the sweatpants Laxus wore. 

 

Well, Freed wasn’t  _ that  _ cruel.

 

Freed reached down and helped Laxus tug off his sweatpants, freeing his cock and hearing Laxus hiss softly has his cock hit the cool air. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear and his cock was practically dripping with need. Laxus tore off his shirt as well, moving his hands to take off Freed’s clothes. Freed was glad he wore just a tank top and jeans today. He was sure his nicer clothes would have been practically torn to shreds with how Laxus was behaving. “Remind me again why you’re thanking me?” Freed asked his hands stroking Laxus’ chest. He moaned softly as his neck was attacked with kisses and heated licks from Laxus’ tongue. He let out a gasp when Laxus bit down on his neck, his hands running along Freed’s sides. “I’m usually alone for this. It’s nice to not be this time around.” Laxus admitted, kissing softly at the bite mark he left on Freed’s neck. His lips moved to leave marks along Freed’s collarbone and chest, admiring Freed’s toned body. “So thank you, for helping me. God, I love you so much.” he said, rutting his cock against Freed’s thigh. Freed couldn’t tell if he consciously was doing it but it was hot either way.

 

“You don’t need to thank me for this, you know. It’s my pleasure to help you through this. Quite literally.” Freed laughed softly, earning a strained chuckle from Laxus. That seemed to make Laxus less stressed, some humor, watching his shoulders sag a little as he seemed to relax. Freed watched Laxus pull away from his body to unbutton Freed’s jeans and pull them off his legs, tugging Freed’s underwear off with them. Laxus seemed to be fighting every urge to just stick his cock right into Freed and start taking his own pleasure. Freed thought he could. He had taken the time this morning to make sure he was thoroughly stretched and prepped for this. Even though they had a whole week of this, Freed thought it could be fun to play with Laxus a bit. He gave a smirk to the blond before flipping them over so he was straddling Laxus’ hips, hovering right over his dick.

 

“We have a whole week, darling. No need to rush things.” He purred, pressing a kiss to Laxus’ neck. He heard Laxus groan and watched him grip the sheets. “Do you mind if I play a bit?” He asked. If Laxus was that needy and had to have some relief, he’d let the blond have some relief. To his surprise, and delight, Laxus shook his head. “I don’t mind.” He said softly. Freed kissed his lips softly, excited to see what he could get away with tonight. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging for too long.” He reassured, cupping Laxus’ cheek. It was almost cute how Laxus leaned into the touch. “Do you mind if I bind you?” He asked. Laxus, once again shook his head, and instinctively raised his arms above his head, wrists together. God, he knew Freed too well. 

 

Muttering an enchantment, he bound Laxus’ wrists together and to the headboard, letting out a shaky sigh once he was done. God, Laxus was so hot right now. Spread out for him, wrists bound, face twisted in such beautiful agony, and his cock dripping with need still, having barely been touched. Freed’s fingertips ran along Laxus’ chest, thinking what he should do first. “I can’t believe I get you to myself for a whole week.” He mused, a dangerous look in his eye. He heard Laxus let out a shaky exhale, and Freed decided it was time to give Laxus some help.

 

He leaned down to press gentle kisses to Laxus’ chest, giving a teasing bite to one of Laxus’ nipples, earning a gasp and a groan from blond, making Freed grin against Laxus’ skin. His lips traveled lower, along the planes of Laxus’s abs his Adonis belt, his fingers trailing along his hips til his lips were ghosting the base of Laxus’ dick. “God, Freed, please—“ Laxus begged, fighting to keep his hips still. “Don’t worry, I told you, I’d take care of you.” He laughed softly. He took Laxus’ cock in his hand, kissing the tip of the head, enjoying the soft moan Laxus let out at the touch. He had been leaking so much precum, it was almost too much. 

 

Freed sucked at the head, pumping the shaft with his hand. The moment he felt Laxus trying to thrust up into his mouth, he pulled his hand away from his cock to pin Laxus’ hips to the bed with both hands. Laxus keened as he was forced to stay still, only wanting to buck his hips into Freed’s soft, warm mouth. “Don’t be naughty now. There’s a good boy.” Freed teased, licking the flat of his tongue against the head of that thick cock. He could feel Laxus’ body tense, as he seemed to be willing himself to not thrust his hips. Freed released his grip on Laxus, and held him softly by the hips, stroking the skin there with his thumb as he started to take more into his mouth. He could hear Laxus’ breath coming out in shaky moans, as he seemed to be holding back, watching Freed in awe and need. Freed looked right back at him as he slid down Laxus’ cock more, working him deeper into his mouth and starting to tease down his throat. Freed might as well have been a pro at sucking cock, with how easily he could take Laxus’ dick down his throat. 

 

He heard Laxus groan, swallowing thickly. “Freed, I don’t know how long I can last right now.” He heard Laxus from above as he sucked a bit harder. “Can you hold out a bit more?” He asked, squeezing the base of Laxus’ cock, making him keen again. Laxus seemed to be thinking about it hard, because he didn’t answer right away. “Yeah...yeah, I can hold out a little while longer. You drive me crazy though, you’re so good at this.” He praised. Freed smiled up at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you wait much longer.” He said, lazily stroking Laxus’ dick while he spoke, letting him buck his hips this time. He made no effort to stop Laxus’ thrusts, and let the blond groan and use his hand for his own pleasure. He thought about letting Laxus come like this, letting him just buck into his fist however he wanted. However, that wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying. Just when he felt Laxus was nearly at the brink, he squeezed at the base, refusing to let Laxus come, hearing the slayer whine. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Freed laughed softly. “I figured you’d like something a bit better than a handjob, though.” He mused, rising up to straddle Laxus once more, grinding his ass against Laxus’ cock. “God, Freed,  _ please _ , I can’t hold on much longer.” Laxus whined, looking at Freed with a pleading look. He looked like he was damn near ready to burst. Freed leaned down to cup one his cheeks and kissed him softly. He absolutely loved the gasp Laxus made when he felt Freed sliding his cock inside his ass to the hilt.

 

Freed groaned as Laxus’ thick cock fills him, a smile gracing his lips. “God, you feel so good inside, Laxus.” He moaned out, rolling his hips, not wanting to go all out, yet. He heard Laxus growl underneath him, seeming to grow impatient. Freed ran his hands down Laxus’ chest as he rose slowly up and down Laxus’ dick, letting Laxus’ impatience build a little more. He wanted see what Laxus looked like when he was driven to the edge while in heat. Driven right to his breaking point. He could feel Laxus attempting to thrust up inside him, making Freed whine softly. He downright moaned when he saw Laxus’ face.

 

His eyes were completely blown out from lust, his skin flushed red from trying to hold back so much. And yet, he looked like he could snap at any moment, and was fighting so hard to keep control. “Laxus, if I release your bond, do promise me you’ll let go? I don’t want you to hold back.” Freed whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to his neck. Laxus groaned and shuddered. “Freed, I could hurt you.”Laxus said, restraint in his voice. Freed roll his eyes a bit. “You need this, don’t you? Don’t worry then, I’ll be fine. Besides…” he started before looking back at Laxus, his own eyes darkening with an idea blooming in his mind. He had to bite down on a smile, honestly feeling himself start to lose his composure in the slightest. “I think the idea of it sounds rather hot. You using me for your pleasure? I think seeing you let go when you’re like this would just drive me insane.” he purred, watching Laxus’ eyes go wide in amazement. Freed had him hooked now. “Now, let me ask again. Do you promise not to hold back on me?” He asked, running his hands up and down Laxus’ chest. “God, yes, Freed, please, please  _ please _ let me fuck you, I need it so bad,  _ fuck _ —“ he begged, letting out a whine as he thrust up again, making Freed hiss softly in pleasure. He didn’t ask Laxus to beg, but it was so sweet to hear anyway. With a wave of his hands, the enchantment disappeared.

 

Laxus pounced immediately, pushing Freed down into the mattress with a bruising grip to his thighs.

 

Freed barely got a chance to register the change in position, before he felt Laxus giving powerful thrusts with each snap of his hips. Freed’s nails dug in with a tight grip into Laxus’ back. He knew that Laxus would be pent up, and he knew he probably didn’t help out much, but this was something else entirely. Each thrust sent his head reeling with pleasure, letting out a choked moan every time Laxus snapped his hips forward, his thick cock rubbing inside so nicely. 

 

He felt one of Laxus’ hands leave his thighs, almost letting out a soft whine at the loss of the powerful grip, until he felt that hand snake it’s way to the back of his head, grabbing tightly at the base of his head to pull at his long hair, exposing his neck. Freed didn’t think it could get any better, until he heard Laxus snarl close to his ear, making him shudder. He then gasped and let out a long moan when he felt Laxus bite into his neck and hard. He didn’t stop there, and left more bruising bites and kisses along Freed’s neck and collarbone, as if he were getting revenge for the marks Freed left on the blond’s skin.

 

Freed didn’t know how much of this rough treatment he could take, embarrassingly, soon feeling at his limit. Laxus just did so much to him, and seeing him being able to get his release, and helping him at a time like this just made Freed all that much closer to coming all over himself. “L-Laxus, Laxus, yes! Yes, you’re doing so well, it feels so amazing—“ he moaned out, trying to control his speech somewhat so his words didn’t come out as a mere babble. His words soon trailed off into nothing but loud moans, as he laid back and let Laxus fuck him how the blond pleased. This is exactly how he wanted Laxus to treat him. After having to go through this alone for so many years, he deserved a proper fuck during his heat.

 

He was ripped out of his thoughts by a bruising and biting kiss to his lips, Laxus letting out a growl into the kiss as he rocked into Freed faster. Freed’s hands moved to cup Laxus’ face as he returned the open-mouthed kiss, his legs wrapping around the dragonslayer’s waist, as if he were doing his best to keep Laxus inside of him, as if Laxus were planning on pulling out any time soon. The kiss did him in, as he let out a choked gasp, feeling himself come untouched on his and Laxus’ stomach. He didn’t even feel embarrassed that he came without his dick being touched, and just shivered in his post-orgasm delight, his legs feeling like they’d give out if he tried to stand at the moment.

 

Laxus didn’t let up once Freed had released, his grip on the rune mage’s hair still tight, and his thrusts, while slowing down, were still just as strong. With a snarl, and another bite to Freed’s neck, he thrust one last time and Freed felt Laxus come inside of him. Freed thought he could have been imagining it, but it honestly felt like Laxus was cumming more than usual inside of him. Perhaps being in heat made him produce more, in order to secure a pregnancy. Nonetheless, Freed felt like he might pass out, his legs barely keeping their grip around Laxus’ waist.

 

He could have sworn he heard Laxus purr into the kiss, softening up the touch as much as he could, his hips slowly rolling into Freed to try and give him more pleasure as he filled him up. The grip on Freed’s hair was released, and Laxus slowly let the top of Freed’s head, as if he were apologizing for being too rough with the silky locs. As if he would need to do that. Freed’s hands ran down Laxus’ back, coming down from his high as he melted slowly into Laxus’ hold.

 

He could feel Laxus softly scoop him up, and pull him up to lay on top of his chest, their hips never parting once. It seemed like Laxus wanted to be inside his boyfriend as long as he possibly could at the moment, and Freed was not going to complain. As Laxus laid back against the pillows, stroking that soft, long hair, Freed laid his head in the crook of Laxus’ neck, softly rubbing his hands along the blond’s chest, desperately trying not get too tired, quite yet.

 

If this was Laxus on day one, he was in for one hell of a week. That thought alone made him smile against Laxus’ skin.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s just day one folks maybe i’ll keep this going


End file.
